


In the Early Hours of the Morning

by pilindiel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon Universe, Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilindiel/pseuds/pilindiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's simple, really.  He decides it's simple at five in the morning, waking up from the slight brush of his lover's hand on his cheek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Early Hours of the Morning

It's simple, really. He decides it's simple at five in the morning, waking up from the slight brush of his lover's hand on his cheek. Green eyes crack open slowly, a pout already crossing his face and scrunching up his brow in annoyance. He can hear his bedmate's smile before he sees it, crinkling the corners of his sleepy blue eyes with unimaginable affection and mirth. At any other time it would make his heart flutter and his cheeks burn, painting him pink all the way to his ears, but it's _five bloody am_ and the island nation doesn't have the time nor the patience for such smiles right now. Years ago, he would have denied this feeling between them, this gentle, soft feeling that always used to show up at the most inopportune moments. Like when the blond would laugh too loudly at world meetings or stop by his house for drinks. It would have been so easy to reach out and grab his hand in those moments, just lace their fingers together in front of all their compatriots and just relish in the warmth of the American's large, calloused hand in his own. Even now, now that they've finally indulged and let themselves bask in the glow of this feeling hundreds of times, there was still that lingering thought. That this wasn't right. That they needed to keep it hidden. That there would always be words left unsaid between them.

Because nations have a job to do. And as nations, there are unwritten rules. Complications. But even still, even after hundreds of years of hiding, it all amounts to this. To Alfred's hand brushing against his cheek and looking at him with more adoration than the Englishman thought possible. He watches the rise and fall of his companion's chest in the early morning gloom, his blue eyes brighter than any sky imaginable, and his smile so soft and gentle.

And Arthur realizes just how simple it really is.

Alfred leans forward, his lips pressing tenderly to the Englishman's temple. “Go back to sleep,” he whispers, his voice rumbling and low in his chest.

“I love you,” Arthur breathes in response, smiling fondly at the way Alfred's cheeks turn a delightful shade of pink.

“I-I love you, too!” he blurts out, his earlier gentleness falling to show just how eager and earnest he is. Arthur can't help but find it endearing and he snuggles back into the pillows and blankets, arm draped loosely over Alfred's chest.

“Goodnight,” he mutters.

“Y-yeah. Goodnight.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for the lovely, lovely Rhea (thatcrazygirlwhodraws and admin of askalfiethehero on tumblr) who was having a bad day yesterday and needed some cheering up. I figured fluffy USUK was a good thing to start with!


End file.
